


Won’t you stay?

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Incomplete Phone Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Post TYBW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo gets kidnapped in his human body. To Hueco Mundo...during a dangerous three days.Incomplete might come back to later.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Incomplete Phone Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762807
Kudos: 31





	Won’t you stay?

First thing Ichigo noticed was his head throbbed painfully.

Second was that the air was thicker than normal.

He tried shifting were he laid flat on his back, strangely comfy despite the cold temperature settling in his skin; but he couldn’t move more than an inch.

He looked up with sleep crusted eyes and seen his wrists bound in heavy cuffs chained to the wall behind.

Panic set in quickly, reminding him of a better forgotten past.

Tugging on the chains with as much strength he could muster stuck in his body, he pulled but they didn’t budge.

They were meant to keep something a lot stronger captive.

Ichigo blinked back tears that threatened to fall. His quickened breaths the only sound in the dim pale room.

He didn’t know how much time passed before he got his panic under control. He vaguely noticed that it was moonlight streaming through the iron barred window.

He was in Hueco Mundo...in his human body.

Ichigo laughed bitterly. “Great.”

The heavy sounding door opened with a sharp whine. Reiatsu so familiar flooded the room.

“You’re awake. Fuckin finally.” His gravelly deep voice brought a chill down Ichigo’s spine.

“Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow soon came into view on his right, crouching to be sorta on eye level. He reached out and Ichigo flinched feeling warm calloused fingers gently caress his cheek.

“Why are you scared of me?” They would always touch while he was in his human body. Why was it different now?

Ichigo swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “B-because I’m stuck in my body.”

Grimmjow frowned and stood, moving over to the lock on the chain cuffs.

Ichigo watched him move in silent hope. Hope that Grimmjow would release him and help him get home.

But it was burned away just as quickly as it had settled. 

Grimmjow sighed, annoyed with himself and turn to leave the bare room.

Ichigo’s yells and pleas grew more muffled the more he moved from the steel door, his boots kicking up dust on cracked worn marble.

He’d give him time to come around.

This was a good thing.

Wasn’t it?

  
-

  
Ichigo cried himself sick that night. He tossed and turned the little space he could with his arms chained. Waking up to complete darkness, Ichigo wondered if he’d forgotten to open his eyes. The moon was gone, only a handful of times in the hollow world did the moon simply vanish.

Strong hollows that lived long enough told tales heard from packs, other neighboring powerful hollows.

The moon would simply disappear for three days. And once it came back, the land would be bathed in renewed light, bringing hope to the hopeless ones with little to no mind.

Neliel had told him this on one night filled with terrors from a past best left forgotten.

She had watched it reappear from nothing, it’s renewed beauty simply incomparable to any other. But those three days of complete darkness was utter chaos.

Ichigo shuddered. A tingling sensation starting at the base of his skull.

“King, ya need to get outta here.”

Zangetsu?

He sounded so tired.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never been here during the moons absences. I wasn’t born here like a hollow, I won’t be able to fight the chaos.”

Ichigo looked back at the chains falling from the wall to his bound wrists.

“Can you materialize while I’m in my body?”

Once he said that, Zangetsu’s familiar form appeared over him, his boney ass flush to Ichigo’s pelvis.

“You hafta come out there? No- don’t answer that. Get me outta here.”

Zangetsu’s lean pale form looked over him, hand held tightly over his shackles.

“So bossy.”

He broke the cuffs with ease, pieces clinked overhead as Ichigo shook the rest off. He groaned as he lowered his arms back at his sides, shoulders popping loudly in the empty space.


End file.
